


BYOB and Other Life Lessons

by hyperion



Series: Paris [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperion/pseuds/hyperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might have had a little too much to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BYOB and Other Life Lessons

“Oh, John!” Marian exclaimed, red faced and laughing. “That was no way to introduce Arthur to your family.”

Eames, having had a few glasses of wine already, shrugged casually at his mother. “Well, Mum, Alexander likes to pretend he’s not related to us, so he has to deal with the consequences.”

“I hate all of you,” Alexander sighed, lounging in his chair at the dinner table. He finished off his glass of sherry and lazily looked around for more. “Where is Henrietta? Henrietta!” he called. “Henrietta! I’m all out of alcohol and I still have to be here.”

Henrietta, the Eames’ maid and cook, glared her way into the room. “I hope you get alcohol poisoning, your grace,” she said, pouring him more sherry. “That’s the last of it, ma’am,” she said to Marian before going back into the kitchen to prepare dessert.

“Oh, no!” Marian gasped. “Alexander, dear, how much did you have before Charles and I arrived home?”

“I forgot. Arthur, you haven’t finished your glass. Do you mind?”

“Absolutely not,” Marian broke in. “You haven’t even finished what Henrietta just poured you. Don’t be rude. Arthur, dear, drink up before Alexander snatches it.”

Arthur took his glass and held it close, eyeing Alexander suspiciously.

“I hope you don’t think too poorly of us, Arthur,” Charles said from the other end of the table. “We’re not always alcoholics. We can endure weeks of utter sobriety. We just like to celebrate whenever we have a reason, and you have been a very happy reason to celebrate.”

Charles looked a lot like Eames, broad shouldered and thick, the same indescribable eyes that were now a little glassy. Arthur had immediately noticed Charles’ callused and grease-stained hands, and he wondered if Eames would have been a mechanic too if his life hadn’t set him on its current course. “Thank you, sir.”

“Ha! ‘Sir!’ Imagine,” Charles said to no one in particular, “John is dating someone with manners. It’s almost unbelievable.”

“Yes,” Alexander said as he sat up in his chair and leaned forward to stare at Eames. “How did you manage to get a man with enough manners to wear a tie to dinner?” he asked. Arthur hadn’t thought he was too dressed up, wearing a sweater over a button-up shirt and a tie. He had wanted to make a good impression, but Eames had assured him that his family was very casual, so Arthur dressed up just a little.

“Charm,” Eames said. “And class.”

Alexander cocked his head. “I don’t believe you.”

“And you shouldn’t,” Arthur said.

“Says the man who’s loved me since I first smiled at him.”

“Don’t gloat,” Arthur said to his sherry.

“So very sweet!” Marian exclaimed again. “Have you two talked about marriage yet?”

Arthur groaned aloud. “Why is everyone expecting us to get married?”

“Well,” Charles began, “John has told us so much about you. You’re all he talks about when he calls. ‘Arthur said the funniest thing.’ ‘Arthur has the most beautiful eyes.’ ‘Arthur mumbled that he loved me while he was sleeping.’ And he told us that your parents are already asking about marriage plans, so aren’t you two planning to get engaged soon?”

“Um.” Arthur met Eames’ eyes and said, “I didn’t know.” He was quiet throughout the rest of dinner, mulling everything over since his father’s phone call. He was still thinking about it when Henrietta showed them to their room.

“Mrs. Eames says you may sleep in this guest room by yourself if you wish,” Henrietta said to Arthur. “And Mr. Eames said that if you choose to sleep in his son’s room, you’re on the opposite end of the house from Mr. and Mrs. Eames, and you’re separated by a floor. He said to tell you that you don’t have to worry about them hearing anything, if you need me to spell it out for you. Good night.”

When the door to Eames’ room closed behind them, Arthur immediately wrapped his arms around Eames’ waist and pressed his face between Eames’ shoulder blades. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Tell you what?” Eames asked, his hands settling on Arthur’s arms.

“Tell me everything you’ve been telling your parents about us. Tell me that you loved me so much. I feel like an asshole for not noticing it sooner. I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

Eames turned in Arthur’s arms so he could look in his eyes. “To be honest, pet, you wouldn’t have listened to me.”

“Will you forgive me?”

“Of course,” Eames said, nuzzling Arthur’s cheek until Arthur slid down to one knee.

Taking both of Eames’ hands in his, Arthur asked, “Will you marry me?”

Eames was silent for a moment, just long enough to make Arthur’s stomach clench, before saying, “Yes! Yes, Arthur! But…are you sure? I mean, we went from stalled sort-of-but-not-really relationship to proposing in a matter of weeks.”

Arthur stood back up, kissing Eames’ palm. “That was my fault. That was that asshole thing I mentioned. But my dad was right and I’ve been thinking about how much you mean to me, and I realized that I want you in my life forever. I want you always. Just you. And me. And the private island that Saito’s going to buy us.”

Eames grinned at Arthur, one his rare huge grins that showcased his crooked teeth. One that took lifetimes off his countenance and made Arthur smile just as widely whether he wanted to or not. Eames grabbed Arthur’s shoulders and pulled him in for a quick kiss before throwing open the door and shouting, “Mum! Dad! WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!” When nothing happened, Eames shrugged and turned back to Arthur. “I guess Dad was right about not being able to hear us.”

“They can’t. But I can, you prick,” Alexander’s voice floated from down the hall. “Shut up so I can sleep my drunk off!”

“Hmm. Didn’t realize that Alexander was up here too.”

“Is he always such a dick?” Arthur asked. “Because I’m sure we can’t get around inviting him to the ceremony.”

“Alexander’s just surly. But he’s good to have around. Keeps my sarcasm sharp.”

Arthur smiled at Eames. “Is that where you got it from?” he asked, pulling the sweater over his head and dropping it. “How surly do you think he’ll get if we have really loud sex. Like, _really_ loud?”

“God, you’re going to be the best husband ever.”


End file.
